One Long Week
by Paranoid Escapism
Summary: It had been seven days seven! since Leon had left. And seven days without Leon... well, this -was- Cloud, and it -had- been seven days. Cleon


**One Long Week**

**Author:** ParaniodEscapism

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters are not owned by the authoress of this fanfiction. (oh my, what a boring disclaimer!)

**Rating & Warnings:** T

**Pairings:** Cleon!

**Author's Note:** Hm, this is like a short side story to a multi-chapter fanfiction that I may or may not post up here, depending on the reader response to this oneshot. Just read it through, and tell me what you think, if you wouldn't mind. And if anything seems confusing, then just remember that this is a side story to an entirely different (wait, does that work?) fic.

**--O**

Leon was off that plane and out of that airport faster than anyone could remember how to sing the entire song of 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. And that was pretty fast, considering airports and all. He cursed silently at the stop-and-go traffic he experienced on the freeway - after all, he had told Cloud half an hour, and it was bordering on that time limit right now. Why, oh why did they have to live so far out of the city? It was so… _far_.

After all, he hadn't seen his broken little family for a week. Riku was probably about ready to kill his adopted father for all the happy pills he had more than likely popped during that time, and Cloud… well, Leon hadn't been home for a week, after all.

Fourty-eight minutes. That's exactly how long it had taken him to race from the airport, to the suburbs of Traverse City. There was fairly little traffic along the roads, and thankfully even fewer cops, for one most certainly would not take kindly to an irate Leon.

He wasn't timing himself or anything, but it was probably a minute, twenty-nine seconds from his car to the apartment door. No need to fumble with keys, because, again, this _was _Cloud, and Leon _had_ been away for a week.

He entered his apartment soundlessly. Cloud was cooking in the kitchen, banging around pots and pans and making quite the racket for someone who was supposed to _just_ be making dinner. After all, they were _just_ roommates, because if their landlady Elizabeth found out that they were anything more… well, they'd probably be trying to find a new residence by the end of the week. Nothing against Miss. Swan or anything, it was just that she had gone though several rough relationship changes in a short amount of time and she just wasn't feeling too happy with the male race right now.

Snazzy business shoes slid off with ease, followed by his jacket, which quickly found its new home on the ground next to his discarded briefcase. The tie went as well, thrown somewhere behind him as he was already making a 'B'-line straight for the kitchen. By the time he had reached Cloud, Leon had stripped himself of all stuffy business attire, even popping open the top three buttons of his work shirt as he eyed the man he had the privilege of living (sleeping) with.

It was easy to tell long a week really was for them. It wasn't just the fact that he was wearing Leon's shirt. Oh no. Cloud was wearing _sweatpants_. Leon didn't even know they still _owned_ a pair of sweatpants, as both men were vehemently against such forms of clothing and opted instead for either regular pants, or light pajama bottoms (although the difference between the latter and the sweatpants was seen by few). Eh, it was probably one of Riku's pairs – the youngest male had no problem wearing such tacky garments. Heck! He even looked good in them! Damn him and his amazing genes.

Cloud stiffened when Leon chuckled (_Sweatpants_!), whole body seizing up, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge his 'roommate' until Leon grunted a customary, "Todaima."

Two strides was all it took for the blond and Cloud was against him again for the first time in a week. If this were some sappy romance movie, the field of flowers would cut in, with Cloud skipping towards him gaily, tears streaming from his baby blues. Cue the crappy love music. _Duh nuh, duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh…!_

But this wasn't some sap movie, and Cloud would never admit to skipping gaily (not while he was off his happy pills and perfectly sane, that is). No, instead he was met with muscled legs wrapped around his hips as he picked Cloud up in his arms, hands grabbing for purchase on the blond's delicious ass. _Oh_ how he missed this. _Why_ did weeks have to be so long?

A rushed, "Okaeri," was breathed against his mouth before both pairs of lips found themselves locked together in a fight for dominance. It wasn't much, Cloud submitted easily. It _had_ been one very long week, don't forget.

"By the way," Cloud panted, gasping out when they broke apart for air and Leon's nipped on the exposed junction between his neck and collar, "your nephew is here."

Leon nearly dropped Cloud.

"_Sora_?!" Leon hissed quietly to the blond, baring his teeth in the Leon-like way he did when he was irritated and wanted answers. "I didn't know he was supposed to come _today_, of all days. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well I was a little preoccupied," Cloud pouted, clinging on to the back of Leon's shirt like a spoiled five year old wanting more and going for the brown-haired man's ear.

This time Leon really did drop Cloud. And he hopped their neighbor downstairs could hear the thud for all the noise the blond made about it. As Cloud sat there on the floor, bum feeling very abused (and not in the usual way), he whined and threw a hissy fit worthy of a sixteen-year-old girl, Leon bringing his hand to his forehead.

Note to self, change Cloud's prescription.

"What the-! Where the heck are you going?!" Cloud yelled as Leon left the kitchen for the articles of clothing he had discarded only minutes ago. "_Leeeeeeoooooon_!!"

Seven days, nineteen hours, fifty-three minutes, and twenty-eight seconds, Leon left a whining and very, very, very sexually frustrated Cloud on the kitchen floor.


End file.
